1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device that captures an image of an object and generates electronic image data, and relates to an operating method and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in portable devices, such as digital cameras or portable phones equipped with shooting functions, there has been a technology for an automatic zoom function of maintaining a constant angle of view so that the size of an object can be maintained constant regardless of whether the object goes away from or comes close to the potable devices (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-149311).